Shut Up
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; "A partir de ahora seré solo tu hermano. Eso es lo que querías, ¿verdad?" "No, Jace. No. Ahora cierra la puta boca y escucha lo que te voy a decir". Jace/Clary. Para Caramelo.


**Diclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de Cassandra Clare. Menos Jace, coño, él es ilegalmente mío *0*

**Summary**: Viñeta; "A partir de ahora seré solo tu hermano. Eso es lo que querías, ¿verdad?" "No, Jace. No. Ahora cierra la puta boca y escucha lo que te voy a decir". Jace/Clary. Para Caramelo.

**Nota**: Para Flippy aka Caramelo, porque enserio, _tenía_ que escribir algo para ella. Cielo, esposa mía, no sabes lo que has hecho en mi vida. Las conversaciones que tenemos siempre están en mi mente, y aunque nuestra 'terapia' parece estar no funcionando, o tal vez sí(?) –coñe, dure dos semanas sin hacerlo *0*, túmeentiendes-, y eso, has sido de gran apoyo, y todo eso. Ya sabes, solo tú comprendes. Entre las dos estamos saliendo del hoyo y de las adicciones (?) ¡TEAMOINTENSAMENTE,PERRA DESGRACIADAYESTANTISIMOQUECREOQUEMORIRE! (:

**Nota2**: SPOILERS DE CITY OF ASHES. Okay, cuando termine de leer la parte Clary/Jace del epílogo, lo único que pude decir fue: CALLATE, PENDEJO, CALLATE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS. Y luego cosas como 'Oh, Jace, te amo pero la acabas de cagar en grande'. Sí, su pequeña adicción a no mantener la boca cerrada. Al final de todo el libro, estuve apunto de quemarlo. Solo que como lo compre yo, me dolió el codo. ¡Hey! Fueron $239 pesos (?) Ah, sí, y como saben, no suelo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Así que en cuanto termine de maldecir a mi esposo-no-legal, me puse a escribir eso. Porque ésto debió pasar, y Jace no debió abrir su deliciosa boca. Y Clary, por primera vez en su estúpida vida de adolescente, debió abrir la suya.

* * *

**Shut Up**

«Dios nos dio dos oídos y una boca,  
se vale preguntar por que».

—A partir de ahora seré sólo tu hermano. Eso es lo que querías, ¿verdad?

Las palabras estaban abriendo un hoyo en el pecho de Clary. Profundo, hondo, y era como cavar su propia tumba. La sensación de temor se instalo en la boca del estomago, y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Pensó en irse, y decirle que sí, que era eso. Huir. La idea le tentó, pero en vez de eso, sonrío.

—No, Jace. No. Ahora cierra la puta boca y escucha lo que voy a decir —murmuró con tono irritado. El Cazador miró a su hermana con los ojos grandes, brillando. Abrió la boca, pero ella le corto—: No, cállate. Y escúchame.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y la adrenalina corrió por sus venas. El antiguo temor había desaparecido. Aunque aún estaba ligeramente mareada, y se sentía exactamente como cuando se puso la runa contra el miedo. Él la esperaba, divertido y sorprendido.

—Estoy harta de todo; de la moral, lo inmoral, lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal. El que nos digan que somos iguales a Valentine, que tú lo eres más —los ojos de Jace se obscurecieron ligeramente y ella notó que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no interrumpirla—. Que el egoísmo, que el que somos hermanos. Que me digan a quien tengo que querer, que amar y a quien no. Con quien tengo que estar. Ya me canse.

—P-Pero-

—No hay peros, Jace. Me da igual que seamos hermanos, que Valentine sea nuestro padre. Todo. Y ya no voy a intentar reprimirlo. Te quiero a ti, te deseo a ti. Siempre has sido tú. No voy a negarlo más. Ya no puedo. Y no quiero que actúes como mi hermano, que me cures la rodilla si tropiezo o que me compres un helado cuando el mío se ha caído en el parque. Quiero que estés a mi lado, que me cuides, compartir helados, caminar tomados de la mano. Quiero que me beses, y me hagas sentir como una chica. No como una estúpida hermanita menor. Quiero-

Pero Clary lo pudo seguir hablando, porque sus labios fueron silenciados otros más calidos.

Jace le tomó de la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro le sostenía suavemente la cabeza, acercándola más a él. Ella no sabía en que momento él se había movido de su lado de la mesa. Solo sabía que ahora la tenía recargada boca arriba, sobre su espalda, con el cuerpo del Cazador cubriendo el suyo, sintiendo cada músculo flexionado del cuerpo de su hermano, y su calor, que parecía quemarle. Clary perdió el sentido del habla, y tan solo se dispuso a dejar que su hermano le tocara la cintura por debajo de la blusa, o que le besara los labios con vehemencia. Sus labios sabían a dolor contenido, se dijo a si misma, a sorpresa y a deseo. Y a amor, claro, mucho amor. Jace le beso con cuidado, pero no con demasiado. Le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndola gemir, y luego le introdujo la lengua en su boca.

—Oh, Clary, no sabes… cuanto tiempo he estado deseando esto… he estado deseando escuchar esas palabras. No sabes… —le besaba el cuello, y ella se creyó que moría. Luego sintió los dientes de Jace morderle suavemente el cuello, y se escuchó a si misma jadear.

—Eh, chicos, ¿pueden liarse en otra parte? Los hombres lobos se están empezando a quejar —la camarera, Kaelie, les interrumpió con una mueca. Jace se levanto un poco, aún sosteniendo el cuerpo de ella, tan cerca del suyo y sonrió torcidamente.

—Vale, Kaelie. Dile a los licántropos que nos iremos a nuestra casa en unos momentos.

Éste se enderezo, y ayudo a Clary a sentarse. Ella se acomodo disimuladamente la ropa, y el pelo. Pero el Cazador no le dejó alejarse mucho de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —susurro Clary, con las mejillas sonrojadas, a la mesera. Kaelie gruñó, y se fue murmurando algo como «la siguiente en la lista».

—No lo sientas, Clary. Soy irresistible.

Ella rodó los ojos, y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho. O, bueno, por lo menos lo intento, porque él fue más rápido, y le tomó de la muñeca antes de que esta le pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

Le miró directamente a los ojos, los suyos, tan malditamente dorados, como un sol, y los de ella, tan verde, como el pasto de Idris en primavera. Le beso los nudillos con delicadeza, sonrió, y entrelazo sus dedos.

—Te quiero, Clary.

No era lo más romántico del mundo. No era un poema, o una frase rompe corazones, pero ella se sonrojo tanto, y sintió el corazón en la garganta, como si lo hubiera sido. Le besó la mejilla, y susurró con voz dulce:

—Yo más, yo más.

—No, yo más. No tienes idea de cuanto. Comparado con lo que tu-

—Oh, cállate, Jace.

* * *

Ame lo del final.  
Amo a Jace.  
Y hubiera amado sí esto hubiera pasado, en vez del final del libro. Pero Cassandra me odia y le gusta hacerme llorar.  
¿Review?  
+AnaluC.


End file.
